What Never Was
by Chocolate Swirlz
Summary: Robin and Kori. Met in an orphanage and got split up there too. Ten years later in high school, Kori meets up with Robin again. But things aren't as they seem. First fic! RS! Please RR
1. Prologue

Here I am with my first story ever! Yeah! Sorry, had to get that out of my system.

Well, uh, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Robin sat perched up in a tree over looking the back yard of the small, depressing, and yet amusing orphanage. He sat up here every morning to watch is best friend and secret crush sleep peacefully. Robin knew he was far to young to even think about dating, since he was only six years only, but there was just something about her.

Her beautiful, shiny red hair, he bright, vibrant green eyes, or maybe that cute purple skirt she wears with a matching purple long sleeved shirt (One, I highly doubt a six year old would be wearing what she usually wears, and, this takes place in the late fall).

Robin sighed and leaned his head against the tree. He closed his eyes still with a vision of Kori inside his mind. Robin smiled at the thought. Then he fell out of the tree.

"Ow!" Robin wailed as he hit the grass on his stomach.

"Robin are you okay?" She asked running over to him. Robin looked up and saw the worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Star, I'm okay." He said. Kori smiled. She loved it when he called her Star. It was a nickname they both enjoyed. It was a special bond.

"Richard! Get in here now!" The owner of the orphanage, Ms. Cunningham screamed. Robin quickly shot off the ground and ran inside.

"Richard, this is Bruce Wayne. He is that really rich, handsome," She gut herself off and she strode near Bruce.

"You know, if you're not doing anything tonight…" She whispered in his ear. Robin started to laugh.

"You know, I have a girlfriend already. And all I'm here for is Robin. Now can I please have the contract that signs Robin over to me?" Bruce asked. Robin shot up off the ground. Kori peeked her head in Ms. Cunningham's office.

"You wanna adopt me?" Robin asked him astoundingly.

"Yep." Bruce replied simply as he penned his signature onto the crisp sheet of paper. Ms. Cunningham shot Robin a mean glare.

"Go get your stuff. And don't keep your new father waiting." She muttered. Robin saluted her with a straight posture and a jokingly smile on his face.

"Sir yes sir!" He yelled running outside.

"Kori, I'm being adopted! By that rich guy you and I always see on the news!" Robin said jumping up and down. Then he ran back inside to get his things.

"Let's go Robin!" Bruce called as he climbed into the black chauffeur driven stretch limo. Robin ran outside. Kori ran after him.

"Bye Robin." She whispered hugging him.

"Don't worry. I'll never forget you." Robin whispered back. Kori kissed him on the cheek. Then she stood back and took of the black-laced choker with a light blue pendant on it. She placed it in Robin's hands.

"Star, I can't have this. It's the only thing left you have of your mother…" Robin drifted off. Star pushed him towards the car.

"Please, just go. This is hard enough." She said wiping a tear away. Robin climbed into the car and rolled down the window. The limo started to move forward.

"Bye Star!" Robin yelled out the window waving. Kori waved back with tears spilling onto the concrete sidewalk.

"I miss him already." She whispered as she walked back inside. "I truly do." She murmured in a agony filled tone. Then Ms. Cunningham stomped out.

"Alright it's over! Now get back to work!" She scream literally throwing Kori back inside the orphanage.

* * *

End of chapter one. I promise the next chapter will be longer and they'll be better too. This was just a prologue. 


	2. Confidence101

Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Ten years after Robin went home with Bruce Wayne...**

The late bell sounded five minutes ago. Kori ran through the double doors into Gotham High. She ran to the front office and handed the secretary a purple slip.

"Uh, I'm new here." Kori said. The secretary looked at the slip.

"Kori Anders. Your first class is on the third floor. Class 131." She said. Kori nodded and ran up the stairs. She ran into the class. It said 'English' on the door.

"You must be the new transfer student. Kori. Please take a seat in the back next to Mr. Wayne." The teacher said pointing towards Robin. Kori noticed him right away but he didn't seem to what so ever.

Kori took a seat next to him. He looked over at him smacking on the piece of gum in his mouth. Kori smiled and waved at him. He simply raised his eyebrow and turned back to talking to his friend. Kori frowned and looked at the front of the class.

After class, Kori waited outside the classroom door for Robin. Then he walked out still gnawing on the piece of gum.

"Robin?" She asked as he walked by her. Robin spun around and met face to face with her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Kori?" He asked. Kori smiled deeply inside but was a little disappointed he didn't call her Star. Then they started to walk.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked swinging around the corner to his locker. Kori frowned as she followed him then stopped at his locker too.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I mean what took you so long to get out of the orphanage." He replied sharply. Kori kept the frown glued onto her face. This didn't seem like the Robin she use to know. She was well aware people changed, but they didn't become this rude.

"Well, um-" She stuttered.

"Listen, I've gotta go." He said slamming his locker shut. "I'm late for football practice." He said. Then somebody walked up to him.

"Ya'll, Bee's havin' a house party tonight, her dad's lettin' her for once and you and I are on the totally VVVHAIPL!" He shouted excitedly at Robin.

"VVVHAIPL?" Robin repeated.

"Very very very hot and important person list." He said.

"Cy, you're an idiot you know that?" Robin asked as he walked away. Kori watched Robin and his friend walk further and further down the hallway. Kori closed her eyes in sadness.

"This day can't get any worse." She whispered to herself quietly as she walked away from Robin's locker alone. But to her surprise, the day had just begun. Late for class, slipping on things, walking into things, tripping, falling, being shoved.

Kori lay on the ground silently. Then she poked her head up and wiped her nose.

"Blood?" She cried astoundingly. She banged her head against the floor for a couple of minutes. Then someone picked her up off the ground. The girl had big cherry red lips, almond colored skin, two black ponytail buns, and she was very tall and slender.

"The way to survive around here, is you have to know who's gothic, punk, prep, gangster, jock, stereo-type, geek, popular, kiss-up, retarded, and every other teenage type. I'm Bee." She said.

This was the girl that was throwing the party.

"Ya'll can call me Bumble Bee, Bee, or Queen Bee. But, the only call me Queen Bee because, well, I don't mean to sound self-centered, but because I'm one the nicest, and most helpful popular person in this school." She said sheepishly.

"Trust me, I don't mind you saying stuff about you like that." Kori replied. Bee laughed as she led Kori down the hallway to the lunchroom.

"Over there, is where the nerds, geeks, and retards sit. Over there, is where the punks and goths sit. There, prep, self-centered, kiss-ups, stereo-types, and wanna-bes sit. And then, the A-list table. This is where I sit with the jocks, gangsters, and cheerleaders sit. But, we have one exception for a goth. She's my best friend and her name is Raven." Bee said. Kori nodded her head.

"But, when football practice interferes with lunchtime, the A-listers move outside." Bee said walking Kori into another room.

"I have a question. How'd Raven get to be an A-lister?" Kori asked Bee.

"Well, she played her cards right." Bee said. Then Bee turned around and looked out to the track field. Her eyes popped out of her head then she turned around again.

"Are you taking notes?" Bee asked her. Kori smiled sheepishly.

"Listen, to get into the A-list table, you've gotta do something. Like get onto the cheerleading squad, or maybe even run for president. It is still September. It's Monday, people run for president tomorrow." Bee said.

"Well, I suppose." Kori hesitated.

"I'll be your campaign manager." Bee said. "With me on your side, all you can do is win!" Bee said as she threw her fist up in the air with a triumphant smile on her face. Kori also flashed a sweet, joyful smile.

**The next day…**

"Students," The intercom broke out. "the school election is coming up, we have two presidential runners, three runners for vice president, two for secretary, and five for treasurer. The two that are running for president are Kori Anders," Bee and Kori high-fived each other. They were the only ones sitting at the A-list table today, because football practice interfered with lunch again. And since Bee was sitting at the A-list table still, nobody in the lunchroom dared to go sit there. "and Robin Wayne." Bee spit out the soda she was drinking.

"I am so sorry Kori!" Bee exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm gunna win this election if it's the last thing I do!" Kori said pounding her fist into the table. Bee laughed.

"Now that's just the kind of attitude we need for our new president." Bee laughed.

"I'd like to thank all the little people and everyone in the back row." Kori joked. Bee started to laugh harder. This made Kori laugh too.

"We'll start getting ready tomorrow. I have to go to ceramics right now. See ya Star!" Bee waved. Kori ran up to her.

"How did you-" Bee cut her off again.

"Please, Robin used to talk about you all the time." Bee started to walk again.

"Then what happened?" Kori asked still standing there. Bee opened on of the double doors then looked back at Kori.

"He gave up hope." She said. Then she walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

A/N: OoOoO please read and review. I live for them. They keep me awake at night. Reviews are like breathing to every author. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I'LL STOP WITH THE STORY. Sorry 'bout that, but I needed some limits. I need five good reviews to continue.

Love,

Mrs. Richard Grayson

P.S: Obviosuly that means Starfire 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: VERY IMPORTANT!

This isn't a chapter, sorry guys. But I'm having some problems right now in my life so I have to put my online writing career to a hiatus at this moment. I really do not feel like writing a chapter right now, not that I have the time thought either. But, I do have enough time to respond to some of your reviews. I'll do the most recent ones.

****

Peppermint Sticks: Wow, my idol author on this site review me! And liked it! No wait-loved it. I've seen your favorites list, compared to others, you don't have that many and I feel so proud and lucky to be on the favorite list on the best Starfire and Robin romance writer. You've done plenty of great one shots, and now you have some super stories out. And a sequel, which by the way I love.

****

Instead of wasting your time waiting for me to update (Which I'll do when things settle down a bit), go read her story,

ANGELS AND DEMONS

And the sequel to that story. I promise you that you will love it!

JulesFire: Thank you for reviewing! I am a big fan of your work too! I honestly think that if you teamed up with Peppermint Sticks for a one shot or something else, it would be awesome. Both of you alone are super fantastic, but together, you two would be invincible! I am really glad you enjoyed that story. I really hope one day I could be as popular as you. I hope I don't sound like I'm kissing up to you too much. : D

Princess Starfire Of Tamaran: So that's why you're on hiatus. I've never really been a camp kind of person. But that's just me. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, but I did get kind of confused when you said I was rushing it a bit. I kind of saw why you thought that, but I'm still unsure.

Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! I didn't think this story would be this, well, kind of popular! Well, since it's my first story and I have thirty-eight reviews so far and I'm only on the second chapter, I guess that's good enough.

Please review and tell me that it's okay and if you still want me to continue on with the story. I'm really sorry and I hope I didn't upset any of you with this situation. Things have just gotten really complicated ever since my dad filed for a divorce. I'm in the depression right now and I cannot really think about anything else. Sorry guys.

Your reviews have really brightened my day. I may not be in the spirit to write, but you guys and your reviews always lift the rest of my spirit that I have left. Especially my two idol authors (JulesFire and Peppermint Sticks). Even though I asked both of them to review me and see how it was doing.


	4. Robin's Mansion

My parents are getting back together! Sorry it took so long to get motivated again, but I just found out that they settled their differences and now my dad is moving back in with us! Yea!

Thank you so much for reviewing, guys!60 reviews in three chapters! Wow! Thank you all so much!  
-------------------------------------------------------

Are you sure this is a good idea, man? I mean, Bee. Ya'll know who many people love her? She's the Queen bee. We can't compete with that! Victor told Robin as they both got into his limo.

Bruce Wayne was already sitting on the other side talking on two cell phones at once. The two teens just ignored him. It took some time, but they finally learned how to drown out his talking.

It's fine. If you've forgotten, we're on the football team, my sort-of father is Bruce Wayne, and besides, bee is running for Vice Prez. Kori is no threat to me anymore. Robin said. Victor rolled her eyes.

Funny how ya said anymore', right? He replied. And we need to work on a speech! You know the prez' and the VP's give speeches Monday! Victor said. Robin waved his hand lazily at him. Please, i don't need to write down a speech and waist time. I'll just come up with one when I up at the podium. Robin said.

Remember last time you did? Victor asked him.

Yeah, I won. Robin retorted.

The limo stopped. The driver got out of his seat and opened he door for he three people in the back. Bruce went straight down to the basement when he got inside. (Batcave.)

Bruce is always down there. What's n your basement anyway? Victor asked Robin who was already and the pantry doors looking for something to eat.

Why don't you go down there and find out for yourself? Robin asked taking his face out of the pantry and coming out with a bag of oreo's. He knew Victor wouldn't go down there. Only because Victor is scared or Bruce.

man, we really need to write some- Robin cut him off. Just try it my way. It's so much easier. Besides, if I know my ex-best friend, she'll only talk about the important junk. Robin said.

Ha. Funny how you used air quotes on Victory said sarcastically. Robin didn't reply. He merely grabbed a tall glass and filled it with milk. Then he dipped an oreo and his hand in the cup. Milk spilled over the top of the glass. Robin didn't take much notice.

Fine, we'll do it your way. Victor gave in. Robin laughed wickedly and triumphantly. Victory only rolled his eyes in his best friends demeanor.

-------------------------

The last bit of seniors and jouniors filed into the back row. The whole auditorium and then some was filled his freshmen's, sophomores, juniors, seniors, and the faculty. Kori, Bee, Victor, robin, and the principle were on the stage. A chestnut wooden podium was on the stage with a microphone on it.  
------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued...

Sorry, guys. I don't want to spoil anything and I don't like writing big chapters. I don't know how some of you can do it. It just amazes me.


End file.
